


A String Or Two (drabble collection)

by BewareTheJester



Category: Graph - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Death, Drabble Collection, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Description of Corpses, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Hurt, I suppose there will be happy drabbles mixed with the sad ones, Insanity, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Sad, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements, a lot of existentialism sometimes, just a bunch of random thoughts i get at 2 am, most tags for the stories wil be at the beginning of each story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheJester/pseuds/BewareTheJester
Summary: I decided to drop small drabbles here since sometimes I do get the writing bug and end up with a mini story...so for now these will be small strings of stories that could perhaps develop, perhaps not...I'm generally a sad person and so sad is most of what I write..but im trying my best and hopefully become a better writer in the future, the tags are not set in stone and as I continue to post small little stories then the tags will be changing along as well..These drabbles will be kept short, only 500 words or so in order to keep it to a minimum.
Kudos: 2





	1. Spring Day

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to drop small drabbles here since sometimes I do get the writing bug and end up with a mini story...so for now these will be small strings of stories that could perhaps develop, perhaps not...
> 
> I'm generally a sad person and so sad is most of what I write..but im trying my best and hopefully become a better writer in the future, the tags are not set in stone and as I continue to post small little stories then the tags will be changing along as well..
> 
> These drabbles will be kept short, only 500 words or so in order to keep it to a minimum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A random thought I had about death...
> 
> •major character deaths  
> •supernatural   
> •afterlife?  
> •description of corpses (not too graphic tho)  
> •moving on

Jeongguk doesn't remember dying.

What he remembers is the awful sound of bent metal and the screeching of the tracks as the train buggie derailed, the screams of his friends, how in the split second before the train tipped over into the chasm below, a severe drop from the cliff's edge, he wished with all of his heart that he would make it.

Wished that he hadn't skipped school that morning.

He remembers wishing.

"Jeongguk, I love you"

Yoongi's voice had never sounded so sure, so steady.

In the year they had been dating he had never uttered the words but as they looked at death in the face there wasn't any room for second guessing.

And he didn't know, if it was the fear of dying, of never being able to say it again or the desperation and Jeongguk's wishes came to a halt.

Yoongi hugged him tightly and he had tucked his face in the crook of the older's neck.

Now he wonders, there at the bottom of the pit in the semi darkness.

He never travels far, never too far as to where he can't see the bodies.

Namjoon had been sitting next to Hoseok in front of them, now he sees how they were thrown out of the side windows, he doesn't dwell too much on how they still stare, eyes fogged towards the infinitely bleak sky, Hoseok's expression is the saddest, he doesn't dwell to much on that either. 

Jimin's and Taehyung's hands are outstretched toward each other, Taehyung face down, and Jimin towards the heavens, but unlike Namjoon and Hoseok, who look upwards, as if begging for a second chance, they look towards eachother.

They look like a painting, a parallel to the Creation of Adam by Michelangelo.

Seokjin and Yoongi are last, splayed across the snow where the red seems to continue spreading, he watches as Seokjin's breaths become shallower, and then continues to watch as he never regains consciousness.

Yoongi still bleeds, and cries, cries when he feels Seokjin stop breathing, cries harder when he sees Jeongguk.

His lower half is trapped under the wreckage, and he's bleeding out slowly in the bleary November evening.

When Jeongguk sits by him, he does so carefully, he looks to his other friends, only one or two feet away, so close, but so far away already. And Jeongguk waits.

He waits for Yoongi, waits for his hiccuping cry to die out, for his breaths to become shallow and weak, waits for the the sky to turn a deep shade of violet, then navy blue, and finally black.

Waits for the stars above and waits for Yoongi to stop bleeding.

He sees the first helicopter when the morning sun is barely bringing with it a palette of soft yellows and reds.

Still he waits.

"Jeongguk-ah!"

When he turns his head, his friends are all standing by the line of trees that from what Jeongguk can see now, lead to a clearing washed in golden sunlight, wistful smiles adorning their faces.

He throws one quick look back, at the broken hunk of metal, at what he's leaving behind, looks back at himself, at the wounded and marred body of what was himself, eyes shut as if he could only be sleeping half way on top of Yoongi, and stands.

Jeongguk doesn't remember dying.

But as he takes Yoongi's hand when he reaches the edge of where trees part to let way to the clearing, as he sees Taehyung Jump on Jimin's back before planting a kiss on his cheek and Namjoon bickering with Seokjin and Hoseok about the real meaning of the universe.

He's ready.

"Did you hear it Yoongi-hyung?"

"Hear what?"

"When you told me you loved me I said 'I love you too'"

"I did bun, I did"

He's ready.


	2. There's Demons At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blood underneath nails looks a lot like dirt when under the flickering fluorescent light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its spooky season!! So this came to be!! 
> 
> To be honest I might make this a small series, but who knows :3
> 
> • Graphic description of violence  
> •murder  
> •side character death  
> •graphic description of corpses  
> •Yoonkook
> 
> ••••••••••••••••••••••—

He doesn't mean to.

Doesn't mean to enter the old gas station at the corner of his apartment building but his heart is beating hard from the panic.

_From the adrenaline._

And the police cars zoom past the small gas station and all he can do is stuff sticky red hands in pockets and nod in greeting at the guy behind the counter before entering the dirty public restroom.

The faucet drips and there's not enough soap but at the very least his hands are decent and blood underneath nails looks a lot like dirt when under the flickering fluorescent light, and all he can hope is that the guy doesn't notice.

The man at the counter looks like he has seen better days, looks almost haggard under the weak light, shadows under his eyes the color of lavender and the bleached blond hair so light, draining the already pale skin of any color whatsoever, Jeongguk thinks the man looks like a ghost.

_A cruel apparition._

"Would that be all?" The man asks, giving him a once over, _Yoongi _, the nametag reads on the oversized sweater, the only thing giving away that he works here at all, Yoongi looks at him with a bored expression and heavy lidded red eyes.__

____

____

Jeongguk almost smiles, at a closer glance, the man is rather pretty, rather beautiful, all doll lips and button nose contrasting heavily with sharp heavy intoxicated eyes, pupils blown wide. He measures his options, wanting to taunt the man, figures that the worst thing that could happen is he gets punched.

Outside an ambulance drives by.

"Maybe your number" he tries, gives him a wink.

The other man blinks slowly, brain processing words before he frowns in realization and Jeongguk wants to giggle, leans over the counter a little, inhales the sharp scent clinging about the cashier.

"Some grass In exchange for your number, how's that?" he proposes, at this the man on the other side of the counter licks the seam of his mouth, lips chapped. Jeongguk wants to lick too.

"Just grass?" Yoongi smirks raising an eyebrow, eyes full of mirth.

"Tell me what else you smoke and maybe we can come to an agreement" Jeongguk states, coy, just to stay in the other's space a little longer.

"Crack" and its takes a minute of silence before both men break out in laughter

"Hyung dont be dumb, you know perfectly well you dont do tthat" Jeongguk giggles, steps back to see Yoongi's laughing face, gummy grin and eyes reduced to crescents.

He wants to kiss him, clears his throat instead.

"But lately seems like you do, come on Jeongguk, you're getting sloppy." The older berates, looking out of the window, there's a siren wailing in the distance, however, not too far.

"No one is gonna know, I didnt even know her, no connection, no nothing" Jeongguk mutters, leaning down to rest his elbow against the counter, looks up at Yoongi with a pout.

"So why now?" Yoongi asks, and Jeongguk stomach does a small flip, feel his dick twitch in his pants, he likes this, like when Yoongi is asks, knows that the older acts disinterested to mask the sadism, also knows Yoongi won't talk, 

Yoongi has as much to lose as Jeongguk.

"Her hair" he says simply, fiddles with the neatly stacked packs of gum set on the counter.

"Her hair?" Yoongi asks with a snort, leans his back against the cigarette case that takes almost half of the wall space.

"It was long, she'd toss it back every couple of minutes or so, and it was hitting me on the bus, it got really annoying" Jeongguk whispers, knows Yoongi hears him well enough, brings a hand to his mouth, bites at his nails and tastes copper.

"Her hair, really?" Yoongi eyes again, eyes teasing.

"Really" but Jeongguk doesn't tell Yoongi about how the girl had a pretty mouth, red and doll like, skin pale and with a start Jeongguk realized that she resembled Yoongi, that somehow annoyed him, and Jeongguk had wanted nothing more than to strangle her.

And so he had followed her, gotten off a stop earlier then his own pretending they were headed in the same direction and followed her, pulled her into the shadows and wrapped the length of silky dark hair around the slender swan neck and pulled.

And her face had been hilarious, eyes blown wide and filled with tears, mouth agape and he eventually got tired of his little makeshift noose and opted for grasping about her neck, felt her throat so fragile, eyes bulging and begging, face red, then purple, and the wave of excitement had washed over Jeongguk until he couldn't stand to see the way she looked at him, like she still expected him to stop, like she was sorry, like she was imploring.

_She was._

He had gotten furious then, the girl reminding him of himself, weak and fragile, and yet, she wore a face that looked too much like Yoongi's.

It wasn't his fault, wasn't his fault the boy he loved didn't love him back.

_Please._

_Please._

_Please._

_Shut up._

The first punch hardly did much damage, but as one hand squeezed and the other struck again and again her face began looking less like a face, and eventually she also stopped moving

But just in case, he made sure. Took the switchblade from his belt and drew gashes across the useless bruised neck until the head was almost severed, took a step back, and the mangled body no longer looked like the boy that plagued his dreams.

The piss on her skirt made her look even more pathetic, like this, she wasn't Yoongi.

"Stop daydreaming Guk" Yoongi admonishes him, and he's faced again with his own personal demon

"m' not" he grumbles, straightens up and stretches his arms over his head, from besides him Yoongi let's out an almost endeared chuckle.

"If you're here you might as well help, your apron is in the back" he orders the younger.

And Jeongguk grunts before making his way to the back, mutters a; 

_Ah hyung you're so cruel._

The next day it's everywhere on the news, "Seoul's Butcher Strikes Again" The headlines say, and they're still at the gas station, the morning crew still not scheduled for another hour, Jeongguk is restocking the freezers as Yoongi sweeps the floor, stops to listen to the news anchor, cocks his head to one side.

"When do you think they're going to realize there's two of us?" He asks, and Jeongguk has to laugh "Hopefully never" 

The bell over the entrance sounds.

"Welcome!"


	3. Heat Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His fingertips on the frets sound like whispered I love yous...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from a song of the same name by glass animals.
> 
> •childhood friends to lovers(implied?)  
> •feelings of realization  
> •fluff   
> •yoonkook
> 
> ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆—

He thinks it's meant to be, the way he and Yoongi grow, the way Jeongguk grows to love him, to be  _ in  _ love with the older.

The realization hits one night in June, when the older sends a video, " _ a new guitar Guk-ah!"  _ Its what the older simply states in the caption.

_ Johnny Cash Jett Black.  _

Jeongguk knows the guitar, let's out a long appreciative whistle.

  
  
  


Because him and Yoongi have been living next to each other since Jeongguk can possibly remember, playmates since the very beginning and now it seems as if regardless of the years, even with Yoongi living now in Seoul, miles away, sometimes Jeongguk can still feel as if the older is just a window and a garden away.

_ Now more than ever _ .

In the video Yoongi gushes about the body of the guitar, an excited " _ Jeonggukie! It's beautiful" _

A pale hand reaching to prod at the neck of the instrument longingly.

And Jeongguk has to chuckle at the older, now too, he's already so endeared, already so  _ fond. _

And he's known, thinks that he's known since the very beginning, as if he was born for it, as if he was born for loving Yoongi.

  
  


It's an overwhelming thought.

  
  


But love comes in waves, comes in the way Yoongi would wipe at Jeongguk's nose when they were younger, in the way he'd hold Jeongguk's hands between his and blow warm air in the winter months when Jeongguk didn't have his gloves.

Jeongguk thinks that Yoongi must have also puckered pink lips and blown hard enough that his warmth must have filled Jeongguk's heart too.

Because Yoongi is warmth, a warm presence that makes goosebumps erupt on Jeongguk's arms and has his toes curling in his shoes, heart stuttering and chest expanding infinitely.

Until he feels as if he'll float away.

  
  


And everytime Yoongi sends a clip of his songs, small snippets of tales in music form that he likes to share with Jeongguk, Jeongguk likes to think that these are love letters written in chords and melodies for his heart only. 

So when Jeongguk sends clips back, using the guitar Yoongi had left behind when he left, the one he had handed to Jeongguk to take care of, and the younger promising he'd take care of it, learn to play it even, he prays that Yoongi can hear that his fingertips on the frets sound like whispered I love yous, all masked as nameless songs.

  
  
  


It's been four years.

Four years since Yoongi left to Seoul for a degree in music production and Jeongguk had been  _ oh so hurt _ , when the older had told him, already so very in love, so filled with thoughts of pale hands and gummy smiles and  _ forever _ **_._ **

  
  


It's been four years and now Jeongguk too, is leaving for Seoul, a degree in cinematography waiting for him.

  
  


From his desk, his phone vibrates once more, Yoongi sending one last text.

  
  


_ Bye bye Jeonggukie!! Sleep well before tomorrow! Once you get here Hyung can treat you to a nice dinner! ;) _

  
  
  


In his room, love comes in waves.

A warm sea of childhood memories and slightly bitter adolescence but over all warm, heat waves of Yoongi, Yoongi,  _ Yoongi. _

  
  


And as Jeongguk clutches the phone to his chest, the room around him already clean of any trace of him, luggage packed and the rest of his life packed neatly in boxes, he let's the ritipde take him, knows it'll take him straight to Yoongi.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you enter the old abandoned theater at the corner of 10th and pildong-ro...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this small thought when black swan actually came out and just forgot I never posted it 💀....
> 
> Here it is however, and I actually like this idea so hopefully I'll work on it in the future.
> 
> This short contains the following; 
> 
> •mentions of suicide  
> •supernatural  
> •YoonMin (kinda)
> 
> ♡

_ If you enter the old abandoned theater at the corner of 10th and pildong-ro, late at night in the hour when sounds have ceased and the people breathe in deep, weaving fantasies in their dreams. _

_ If you enter the theater then, you will see the swan. _

It is the story Yoongi hears as he holds fourth position, one hand at his waist, the other on the barre, back straight, and it's only a silly little tale whispered behind the hands of children, believing that myths carry weight and that fables are palpable.

  
  


_ The poor thing, a beautiful boy really, you'd never seen such a thing before, there on the stage, beautiful, what a pity, such a pity. _

His grandmother would exclaim when he'd bring the story home from dance class, words of incredulity about the tale spilling and reaching his family as he had sat at the dinner table.

The tale, turns out, is true.

About a beautiful boy who danced like no other, tormented by the pressure of perfection, crushed by the responsibility that came with being the best.

_ He'd dance until his feet bled,  _ his grandmother tells him, recalling times when she'd also been part of that stage  _ time and time again, aiming for the beauty he already had perfected. He was found dead in his changing room, only minutes before he was set to go on stage.  _

It is years before Yoongi hears the tale again. 

_ If you enter the old abandoned theater at the corner of 10th and pildong-ro, you'll see the swan. _

On a whim, Yoongi enters the theater.

  
  


And there, amongst the rotten broken beams and splintered stage, there's a boy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to give me a piece of your mind, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BJester00?s=09)


End file.
